Fever
by nirvvs
Summary: "Kurt lays on his bed, spread out like a starfish, staring at his ceiling and blowing small gusts of air at the lone hair that dangles between his eyes. He's unbelievably bored and feels completely sick." Kurt's not feeling so bright, Blaine helps him feel better.


**A/N: ****w****ell this is what happens when i can't fall asleep...but seriously i have no clue what happened, i thought it was only gonna be around 1k words but then it kept growing and growing and so much sex and idk sorry not sorry *3*  
edit- i originally posted this story a couple months ago, but ff dot net deleted it (DEEP SIGH) so this is just a re-post. enjoy! **

* * *

Kurt lays on his bed, spread out like a starfish, staring at his ceiling and blowing small gusts of air at the lone hair that dangles between his eyes. He's unbelievably bored and feels like complete shit. His fever's only at 100.6, but he's pretty sure his pajamas are drenched in sweat.

He's been in his room all day, forbidden by Carole and then later by Burt, Blaine and even _Finn_ from doing any sort of activity that would need him out of bed. Kurt doesn't even know what _time_ it is; he's been falling in and out of sleep since last night and at this point he's not sure if he's managed to sleep through a whole day or only 30 minutes.

He groans and rolls over, his eyes already dropping with the heavy weight of sleep when there's a knock at the door. Kurt manages to rasp out a wet sounding, "Come in."

Blaine nudges the door open with his foot and places a glass of water and some cough syrup on Kurt's nightstand. "Hey, how're you feeling?" His voice is soft and sympathetic and Kurt manages a small smile.

He raises himself on his elbows and pushes his body up, trying to sit against the headboard. Blaine immediately moves over to Kurt, placing pillows behind him and helping him scoot easier.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Blaine I'm sick, not 90 years old."

His cheeks turn a lovely dusty shade of pink and he grins widely, "Well _excuse_ me. Remind me to never help you out while you're in dire need of some rescuing."

Kurt laughs, or tries to— but it comes out as a hacking sort of sound and there goes Blaine being his amazing-perfect-caring-self, rubbing his back and placing the glass of water in his hands.

He takes a deep gulp and the burning in his throat washes away with the cooling rush of water. "Ugh, now you're making me feel like...I don't know a damsel in distress or something. Like a 5 year old who needs a babysitter."

Blaine snorts, "Not sure in what universe a 5 year old and damsel in distress fall in the same category, but sorry for _caring_."

He plops down on the bed next to Kurt, wraps his arm around Kurt and kneads his neck and upper back with his hand, "Besides I kind of like the idea of me rescuing you. It's like I'm your knight in shining armor. Though I'd prefer being your prince charming. Like Prince Eric or something. You can even be Ariel if you want."

Kurt hums in response and settles in more closely to Blaine. He tucks himself underneath Blaine's chin and he feels Blaine place a kiss to his forehead— which must be pretty gross because Kurt's sure he's still sweaty and clammy.

He feels sleep tug at him again and his eyes close. He murmurs into Blaine's shirt, "Only if you promise to share your thingamabobs with me."

* * *

When he wakes up again— at who knows _what_ time, because it's already dark outside— he notices his sleep shirt and pants are off and now he's only wearing an undershirt and boxer briefs. He hums in confusion, trying to recall just when he took his pajamas off, but the thinking is hurting his head and he already has a massive headache so he settles for a shrug.

He stands up, meaning to get another pair of pants to walk downstairs and prove he's actually still alive, but he moves too fast and he sways on his feet. "Ooookay, too fast, too fast." His words sound too loud in his otherwise silent room and Kurt's head throbs even more now. He really hates being sick.

Before he can make it to the stairs, Blaine walks into his room and grabs his shoulders, gently turning him around and ushering Kurt back to bed. "_You_ mister, are not supposed to be out of bed."

Kurt twists around, "Blaine. What're you still doing here, it's past curfew isn't it?"

Blaine winks and smiles conspiratorially at Kurt, "I told my mom I was staying at a friend's house. Your dad and Carole had that meeting out of town, they left a couple hours ago."

Kurt tilts his head a little to the left, like a confused puppy, and Blaine giggles a little at the picture he makes. "Hm. Right. I forgot that was tonight." He climbs onto his bed and pulls back the covers. "Where's Finn?"

"He said not to tell, but he's staying over at Rachel's tonight."

Kurt groans but chooses not to comment on his brother's actions. It'd be hypocritical of him anyway, what with Blaine sleeping over.

"Sooo we're alone until tomorrow," Blaine sounds almost unsure of himself. It's cute, endearing and Kurt quirks an eyebrow.

"You don't want to sleep over?"

Blaine sputters, "Okay that's definitely not what I said."

Kurt shrugs and he falls back against his pillows, past the point of caring about how bad his hair must look right now. "Then come here." He extends his arms out and makes grabby motions with his hands.

Blaine crawls atop the bed on all fours, but instead of laying down next to Kurt, he settles down on his elbows and aligns his body with Kurt's, so he's laying directly on top of him. He presses his forehead to Kurt's and grins at him. "Hi."

"Hello," Kurt brings his arms around Blaine's waist and holds him there, "are you planning on using me as your mattress?"

He only smiles and kisses Kurt. His lips feel cool opposite to Kurt's slightly warmer ones, and Kurt makes an appreciative hum. Blaine presses another closed lipped kiss to his nose, and then to his forehead. Then he rolls over so he's laying on his side, keeping his head resting on his crooked elbow.

Kurt sticks his bottom lip out a little, into shiny and pink pout, "Hey no, where are you going."

"I didn't want to smother you, and you're still a little warm. Don't want to make you feel like a furnace."

"Mm, I suppose smothering be wouldn't be very fun. But I'm feeling better than I was a couple hours ago," Kurt moves to the edge of his bed and plants his feet on the floor, "but I'm not sleeping right now. I think I've had more sleep than I usually have in a week." He stretches his arms over his head, cracking his back and popping his neck with a groan. "I feel like death."

He can see Blaine wince out of the corner of his eye, and he grimaces, "Sorry. Am I grossing you out? Maybe you should go back home."

Blaine scrambles to sit up but he doesn't bother with standing up so he walks over to Kurt's side on his knees. He ends up behind Kurt, trapping him in a hug and hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder, "No Kurt, I _like_ being here with you_."_

Kurt sniffles a little, "But my nose is stuffy, my eyes are teary, and I feel clammy and feverish. And I just feel _sick_."

He feels Blaine nuzzle against his neck and place a wet kiss there, "Well that's because you _are_ sick," Blaine stands up and offers a hand to Kurt, "I bet a bath would help you feel better."

Kurt sighs and takes Blaine's offered hand, "Sounds better than sleeping."

Blaine grins at Kurt and pulls him up. "Let me get the water running for you."

When Kurt walks into his bathroom he finds Blaine sitting on the edge of the tub, testing the temperature of the water and fiddling with a clear bottle that smells of lavender.

"What's that?"

Blaine looks up, "Didn't hear you come in. These," he holds up the bottle and his face cracks into a huge smile, "are just some bubbles I found under your sink. Thought you might like them."

"A bubble bath?" Kurt rolls his eyes but giggles fondly, "Blaine I swear you're five."

Blaine shakes his head, "Nope, you don't get to tease, you're the one who had them in your bathroom. And bubble baths are awesome. You'll love it." He stands up and wipes his damp hands on the pockets of his pants, "Now get over here, the water's still nice and warm."

The steam rising from the water in the tub looks enticing and relaxing. Kurt makes his way over but instead of stepping into the tub, he hugs Blaine and plants and big kiss on his cheek, "Thanks for taking care of me Blaine. This is nice."

Blaine smooths his hair back and kisses him on the forehead, "It's no problem. Like I keep saying, I ___like _being able to help." Blaine grabs the edges of Kurt's bathrobe and looks up at Kurt through his eyelashes. It's a questioning glance, asking Kurt if it's alright to help him out of his bathrobe. Kurt gives him a small smile and short nod.

Blaine's hands slide under the fluffy material, running them over Kurt's back and then down his arms. It feels really nice and Kurt leans into the touch, sighing with every movement Blaine's hands make against his heated skin. When his hands come to a slow stop, Kurt makes a small noise of protest, "Why'd you stop? That felt good."

"The water's gonna get cold if you don't get in soon." This time when he smooths over Kurt's arms, he pulls the bathrobe down his shoulders and places it on the towel rack, "I'll give you a back rub after you're done bathing, yeah?

Kurt nods and sinks into the water, hissing as he goes down, "This water is _hot, _oh my god. You're trying to cook me aren't you?"

"I didn't want it to get cold. You want me to let some water drain out and fill it with cold water?" Blaine sounds apologetic and he looks sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck and his cheeks blushing a faint pink.

Kurt shakes his head, "No it's okay. I'm already getting used to it. And I think all the steam cleared my nose." He breathes in deeply, as if to prove his point.

"Hmm, I bet it did." Blaine sits on the toilet lid. "You need help washing your hair?" He drags his hand through the water, scooping up some bubbles and blowing them at Kurt.

Kurt sputters and swats at the bubbles that landed on his face. He glares at Blaine, then he smirks. Kurt grabs a a nearby sponge and soaks it in the water, then he pulls it out and throws it in Blaine's direction.

It lands in the middle of Blaine's face with a wet smack. When it slides off his face, Blaine still sits there, his eyes wide and his mouth opened in a small 'o'.

"You did _not_ just do that."

Kurt laughs. "Be glad I didn't aim for your hair, or you'd be a dripping mess right now."

"You are evil. I set a nice, relaxing bubble bath for you, and you assault me with a wet sponge," He points an accusing finger in Kurt's direction, "_evil_."

"You love me."

Blaine sets down the sponge back in the tub and kneels next to Kurt. "True, but you're still pretty devious." He grabs the shampoo bottle and begins lathering it on Kurt's head. He kneads Kurt's scalp, threading his fingers through his hair and Kurt lets out a low moan, "You like that, baby?"

His eyes are closed and his head is thrown back, "Feels good."

Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt's exposed neck and resumes massaging Kurt's scalp. "I've been told my hands are pretty magical."

Kurt opens one eye and quirks an eyebrow, "By who?"

"You."

"Mm, well your hands _are_ magic," Kurt rests his head on the edge of the tub and breathes out. He feels loose and languid, feeling more relaxed and refreshed then he had since he'd gotten the stupid fever. "Does that offer for a back rub still stand?"

"I was going to wait until you dried off, but sure." Blaine says with a smile. He stretches around to rub at Kurt's shoulders, but he can't reach and his arms end up dangling awkwardly behind Kurt. "Uhh, Kurt, I don't think I can reach."

Kurt looks up at Blaine through his eyelashes, his gaze steady and dark with something Blaine can't place. "You could just sit behind me? It'll make it easier to reach."

It takes Blaine a couple of seconds to respond, his brain taking a couple of seconds to process the suggestion. "Uh, yeah, yeah sure. It'll be easier."

Blaine stands up and starts stepping his foot over the edge of the tub.

Kurt snorts, "Blaine you're taking a bath with your clothes on?"

He looks down at his khaki pants and blue polo shirt; he feels his face warm and he's sure he looks like a tomato. He lets out a shaky laugh, "Right. Let me get these things off." He pulls the collar of his polo and tugs it off his head.

He looks to Kurt, measuring his reaction and making sure this was okay. Kurt's cheekbones were dusted rosy—from the bath, the steam or light his fever, Blaine doesn't know. But his eyes are blown wide but they look clear and so _sure_.

Blaine grins and grabs the elastic band of his briefs along with the hem of his shorts and shrugs them off, leaving himself completely uncovered. "Scoot a little forward, I'll sit behind you."

The bubbles in the bath were still foaming and the water was still hot. Blaine slips in steadily, careful not to spill any water on the bathroom floor. He settles in behind Kurt and winds his arms around Kurt's middle, "Mm this is nice."

Kurt lets his head falls into the crook of Blaine's neck and he sighs, "Yeah, it is," he twines his fingers into Blaine's, "I like having you here and not having to be on the look out for my dad, or Finn."

Blaine rests his forehead against Kurt's and he snorts, "Remember last time Finn—"

"Oh my god, don't remind me!" Kurt cuts him off with a light smack on his arm, "Seriously, he asked if we were_ moving furniture_ around because he was hearing a lot of 'thuds and groans'."

Kurt can feel Blaine shake with silent laughter, his chest trembling against Kurt's back. Kurt pouts, turning a little to the side so he can face Blaine, "Not funny," he huffs, "you're just so loud."

Blaine's got a '_who__— me?_' look on his face and it's so exaggerated, Kurt lets out a loud laugh, making Blaine's curls jump with the gust of air. Blaine unwraps his arms from Kurt and skitters his fingers up and down Kurt's sides, causing Kurt to erupt in even more laughter and squirm and slip over Blaine's chest.

"H-hey," Kurt manages to say through peals of giggles, "no fair, I'm sick remember?" He gives a fake sounding cough for emphasis.

Blaine hums in acknowledgment but doesn't respond. He stills his hands and brushes them from the small of Kurt's back to the bottom Kurt's neck. Kurt moans lowly as Blaine continues the motions and adds more pressure with each stroke upwards, letting his fingers leave a soft, tingling trail on their movement downward.

He stops and leans forward, running his hands over Kurt's shoulders and skimming his palms over Kurt's chest. Smoothing over his stomach in light, fluttering touches and then stopping at the crook of his neck and just kneading his fingers there. Blaine leans in to whisper into Kurt's ear, his voice heavy and lower than usual, "I know that I'm only supposed to massage your back, but fuck, _Kurt_."

Kurt licks his lips, recognizing Blaine's tone of voice. His own voice sounds breathy and broken, "Y-yeah?"

Blaine scoots closer, his cock rubbing against Kurt's lower back and he moans lowly but keeps his hips from canting forward, "Wanna touch you everywhere."

Kurt takes a sharp breath, his whole body growing warmer and warmer at Blaine's words and movements. Blaine's hands just keep _moving; _smoothing over his chest, stomach, and back, but never below his waist and Kurt's _achingly_ hard now.

He's sure the water's lost some of its heat by now, but with Blaine blowing soft gusts of air against his neck, and with Blaine touching him everywhere but his cock, Kurt feels like he's on fire.

His breath starts coming out louder and faster as Blaine grazes his nipples. Instead of roaming his hands over Kurt's chest though, he tweaks Kurt's nipples between his fingers and nips at the juncture between Kurt's neck and jaw.

"Blaine," Kurt breathes out, drawing out his name and ending it with a whimper.

Blaine leaves a trail of open mouthed kisses on Kurt's neck, sucking and nipping at the skin, but not enough to bruise. Kurt groans, every lick that Blaine gives him goes straight to his cock and he _needs _to do something.

Kurt twists, tangles his hand into Blaine's hair and tugs. Blaine gives a loud moan and moves away from his neck, crashing his mouth into Kurt's, water splashing out of the tub with their movement.

Kurt immediately opens his mouth, reveling in the feeling of Blaine's tongue thrusting against his own. He pulls back a little and Blaine follows him, his mouth blowing hot gusts of air into Kurt's. Kurt speaks slowly, his chest heaving, "Blaine," his lips brush against Blaine's with each word, "_touch me_."

Blaine nods jerkily, pressing his mouth to Kurt's and sucking on his tongue. Kurt's nails leave light crescent shapes on his shoulder and he pulls back from Blaine's mouth. He looks completely gone, eyes dark, cheeks flushed and fucking gorgeous, "_Please _Blaine."

Blaine gives him one more kiss before answering, "Alright baby, alright."

Kurt's body almost trembles with anticipation and he falls back into Blaine's chest. Blaine's hand rest on his stomach, his fingers tracing a light pattern around his navel down to his hips while he mouths Kurt's neck. Kurt thrusts up, trying to get some much needed friction, but Blaine holds him down and whispers hotly into his ear, "Shh, it's okay, I've got you."

Kurt whimpers, but his throat is too dry to say anything, his words telling Blaine to '_just fucking touch me_' dying in his throat.

Finally, _finally_, Blaine trails his hands down and his nails graze lightly at his hip bones. Kurt's breath quickens as he looks down to see Blaine's hands coming closer and closer to his cock. Blaine wraps one hand around the shaft of Kurt's cock and his other hand strays lower, coming to a stop at Kurt's balls, rolling them gently in his hand.

Kurt's head falls back and he moans low and loudly, breathing sharply through his nose. The water makes their skin soft and slippery and the wet friction it gives feels amazing. Blaine's hand twists as it runs up his cock, rubbing the head and pressing teasingly at the slit.

Kurt ruts his hips upwards, but Blaine tsks, "I'll take care of you, baby," the hand massaging his balls moves lower, past his perineum and circles delicately around his hole, "just relax."

Kurt mewls softly and his mouth falls open in a small 'o' shape. He bends his knees and brings them up, giving Blaine more room to reach his hole. Kurt's hands grip the edges of the tub, holding on for support and turning white from how tightly he's squeezing.

Blaine doesn't bother with teasing, he thrusts a finger inside of Kurt while skating his other hand over the underside of his cock, keeping him in a firm, steady grip.

Blaine is draped over Kurt's back, his cheek pressed tightly next to Kurt's and his cock digging into the small of Kurt's back. He groans as Kurt swivels his hips in a circular motion, his cock catching on Kurt's back and the water making his skin warm and slick. He scoots a backwards a bit, not wanting to rut too much against Kurt; this was to take care of _Kurt_, not Blaine.

He crooks the finger in Kurt's ass and Kurt blows his breath through his nose. Blaine hooks his chin over Kurt's shoulder and looks down at his hand jerking Kurt off and his finger deep inside Kurt's body.

The tip of his cock is poking out of the now shallow water. It's pink and glistening with pre-come and water and Blaine wants to touch it some more, but Kurt's whine distracts him. "Blaine, come on," he juts his hips, "_more_."

Blaine presses a sloppy kiss to Kurt's cheek as he pulls his finger out and Kurt whimpers. He swirls both his middle finger and index finger around the rim of Kurt's hole, pressing only the tips in then pulling out.

He's teasing Kurt, he knows it but he doesn't care because he positively loves watching Kurt fall apart like this, loves knowing _he _caused Kurt to unravel.

He finally presses both fingers in when Kurt begins shaking with want, his legs trembling and his forehead beading with sweat. He moves his fingers in and out, crooking them and looking for the spot that makes Kurt break. He keeps a steady rhythm, Kurt hissing and twisting in his grasp while Blaine fucks him.

He licks a long stripe up Kurt's neck, kneading his balls softly, moving his fingers in a slow thrusts and keeping his other hand caressing up and down Kurt's torso, occasionally moving it lower to jerk Kurt's cock.

Kurt brings one hand up to wind into Blaine's hair, keeping him in place while his hips beginning to push forward sporadically. Blaine sinks his teeth into Kurt's neck, suckling and nipping, then pressing his tongue flat against the reddened skin. Blaine pulls out his fingers and Kurt moans at the empty feeling, but Blaine just keeps circling his hole, never pushing in but keeping the pressure there.

He strokes Kurt's cock, and when he twists his hand upwards catching the pre-come gathering on the head, Kurt gasps and Blaine pushes three fingers into Kurt's hole. It's tight and hot and Blaine knows Kurt loves it. He turns his fingers, hooking them and opening them in scissoring motions.

Kurt's loose now, but at the same time, his balls are tightening and there's heat and lust running through his body, and he feels anything _but_ relaxed. His breath hitches when Blaine begins fucking him in earnest, and the hand wrapped around his cock stops teasing. He grinds upwards, fucking himself into Blaine's hands.

When Blaine's fingers hook upwards and hit Kurt's prostate, he loses it. Blaine moans brokenly into Kurt's neck and Kurt exhales, slow and shaky. Blaine lets Kurt thrust into his hand while he moves his fingers in a rhythm— curling them, spreading them and thrusting them in and out.

It's too much for Kurt when Blaine nuzzles into Kurt's neck and just _breathes_ him in. Kurt lets out a loud sob that sounds like Blaine's name and Blaine groans into his neck in response.

Kurt keeps pushing into Blaine's hand as he comes, spurting stripes of come over Blaine's hands and legs and on his own heaving chest. Blaine's fingers give one last twist, Kurt whimpers from the over sensitivity, and he pulls them out. Kurt pants and his body spasms with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He can still feel the ghost of Blaine's hands and fingers, running and roaming and tweaking all over his body, making his head spin a little as Blaine kisses his temple.

"Do you feel better now, baby?" Blaine asks. Blaine's voice is raspy and deep and he's breathing heavily through his mouth.

Instead of answering, Kurt turns around, balancing on his knees and places his arms on either side of Blaine's head. He leans in, brushing his lips against Blaine's but not kissing him, "Mmm, I love your hands."

Blaine pouts, "_Just_ my hands?"

Kurt kisses his pout, sucking his lip into his own mouth and biting it lightly, Blaine moans and shifts his hips, bringing his cock to rub against Kurt's thigh. Kurt swipes his tongue over Blaine's abused lip as he skates his hand down to grab Blaine's cock. "Want me to show you how much I love this part of you too?"

Blaine's eyes roll back and his head falls back against the edge of the tub, he lets out a high moan. Kurt leans forward and nips his throat, "Come on, up." He pulls the plug so the water, bubble, sweat, and come drain out. Kurt wrinkles his nose and thinks he'll probably need to take a shower again.

Blaine stands up and helps Kurt, his legs are still wobbly from his orgasm and he stands shakily. He grins at Blaine as they step out of the tub, grabbing a towel from the rack for Blaine and pulling on his own bathrobe.

As he's putting it on though, Blaine yanks it out of his hands, throws his own towel on the floor and stalks forward. He crowds into Kurt's space, cradling his jaw and pulls him in for a searing kiss.

Their mouths move together, Blaine running his tongue along the roof of Kurt's mouth and whimpering. "_Kurt_," he moans.

Kurt sucks Blaine's tongue into his mouth and kneads Blaine's ass, groping and pulling his cheeks apart as Blaine's breathing becomes more broken. Kurt holds Blaine's jaw and whispers against his lips, "Gonna blow you, 'kay?" Blaine's eyes only grow wider and he nods in jerky movements.

Kurt sinks down to his knees, kneeling in front of Blaine's cock. They've done this before— but never feeling this amount of urgency to get off.

He blows a warm gust of air on Blaine's cock and he whimpers slightly as his hips rock. Kurt kisses the tip and then gives a small lick, pressing his tongue to the slit of the head and tasting the pre-come gathered there. Blaine bites the back of his hand and buries the other one in his hair, he breathes heavily through his nose and speaks deeply, "Don't be a tease."

Kurt looks up and finds Blaine staring down at him with a dark look in his eyes. Kurt takes hold of Blaine's cock and, holding eye contact with Blaine, licks a long stripe from his balls to the ridge of his head. Blaine's head slams backward and both his hands fist into Kurt's hair. Kurt smirks and keeps licking lightly and blowing small gusts of air on his cock— if Blaine got to tease Kurt, then he gets to have a bit of fun too.

He takes the head of Blaine's cock into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. He sucks on the tip, collecting the salty come on his tongue. He gently tugs and kneads at Blaine's balls as he keeps up the light sucking and touching.

Blaine's hands pull at Kurt's hair, he moans and looks up. Kurt smirks at the sight Blaine makes: his curls sticking up in the back and flat on his dampened forehead, the flush on his cheekbones that runs down to his collarbones and his eyes— wide with so much lust and love— Blaine looks thoroughly debauched. His lips are parted, but the gasps of air he breathes out only form the words, "_Kurt, please please please, Kurt,_" repeated over and over.

Kurt lays wet kisses along the shaft of Blaine's cock and Blaine _sobs_ above him. He's so close to coming, but Kurt's got his hand wrapped tightly around the base of Blaine's cock, holding him from his orgasm.

Kurt licks with the flat of his tongue up to the tip of Blaine's cock, then brings his mouth down, taking as much as he can. The wet heat of Kurt's mouth is too much for Blaine, and he pushes his hips forward, unable to hold himself back. He feels Kurt's throat relax around him, and he groans in appreciation. Kurt hums back and Blaine clenches his eyes shut.

Kurt begins bobbing his head, his hand wrapped around whatever his mouth can't reach and his other hand gently rolling Blaine's balls in his palm. He runs his tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock, Blaine's scent and taste heavy in his mouth.

Blaine tugs on Kurt's hair, pulling it hard when Kurt doesn't look up, "Kurt, I-I'm gonna come," he manages to groan out.

Kurt pulls off with a wet pop and looks up at Blaine from beneath his eyelashes, he licks the head of Blaine's cock, "Then _come_."

He wills his throat to relax and pushes down on Blaine's cock, trying to take as much as he can. He grabs Blaine's ass, pulling him closer and Blaine positively wails. Blaine begins thrusting into Kurt's mouth with loud moans and Kurt just takes it. Blaine's cock hits the back of Kurt's throat, Kurt holds Blaine there swallowing and trying to work his tongue as much as he can.

His hair is stuck to his forehead and there's a line of spit dribbling from his lips, but it's the hottest thing Blaine's ever seen.

_"K-Kurt_," he manages to sob out before he spasms. His hips rut forward, spilling himself into Kurt while Kurt _swallows_ around him.

There's saliva mingling with come shining on Kurt's lips and trickling from his chin. Blaine skins down to his knees, cradling Kurt's face and licks at his lips, cleaning his chin with wide stripes of his tongue. Then he lays a gentle kiss on Kurt's mouth. Kurt smiles at Blaine almost bashfully, which is ironic considering what they just did.

Kurt's voice is raspy when he speaks, "Was that okay?"

Blaine wants to roll his eyes, "Kurt, that was more than okay," he runs his fingers through Kurt's sweat dampened hair and rests his forehead against Kurt's, "that was perfect," he kisses his lips and Kurt tastes of come (_his_ come) and it's unbelievable how hot he finds it, "_you're_ perfect."

"You're cheesy."

Blaine winks, "You love it."

They stand on shaky legs and Kurt wrinkles his nose at the sweat matting their hair down and the hot, sticky feeling their bodies have. "I think we need another shower."

**A/N: i'd love to hear your responses btw, first time writing smut, heh. **


End file.
